What have You Done?
by Moon Erebos
Summary: Desearía que hubiera otra opción. Que lastimar a la persona que amo.
1. What Have you Done?

**What've you done?**

 _¿Te importa si te hago daño?_

 _Entiende que lo necesito_

 _Desearía que hubiera otra opción_

 _Que lastimar a la persona que amo._

 ** _What have you done?-Within Temptation_**

El sonido del cristal al chocar contra el suelo y convertirse en miles de millones de pequeñas esquirlas resuena por toda la silenciosa casa causando un estridente sonido que solo puede escuchar el causante de ello, a medias. Sus ojos empiezan a empañarse y sus oídos son llenados por un pitido que solo él puede escuchar.

El sabor amargo del líquido que acaba de tomar se convierte en ácido que sube por su garganta nada más tocar el interior vacío de su estómago. Evita vomitar y retrocede para apoyarse en la mesa pero sus piernas fallan y cae al suelo. El mareo que lo atenaza se convierte en la cocina dando vueltas cual huracán.

 _''¿Hiccup?''_ escucha desde el piso de arriba, ¿o está a su lado? ¿En qué momento había llegado?

 _No_ piensa en un quejido débil. No debía verlo en esos momentos, no así en ese momento tan vergonzoso de debilidad. Empieza a arrepentirse de sus acciones pero no había razones para no hacerlo. No había razones para hacerlo tampoco. Simplemente algo lo impulso a hacerlo y lo hizo.

 _''¡Hiccup!''_ el fuerte rugido viene de más cerca y un sollozo escapa de sus labios _''¿Por qué?''_

—Por…. Por ti —dice con voz tan apagada que duda que el ser a su lado le haya escuchado.

 _''Gothi. Ir por Gothi''_ dice y lo jalonea para subirlo a su lomo. Hiccup se queja y se acurruca junto a él.

Su cuerpo se siente tan frío que el tibio calor del dragón a su lado quema su piel. Pero no se queja, no lo piensa hacer. Se acurruca un poco más, desea morir así, abrazado a su dragón, protegido por él.

—Tooth… Toothless —susurra más bajo aún, sus ojos se cierran y su consciencia empieza a perderse en la deriva.

¿Por qué lo hizo? No puede recordarlo. ¿Fue un simple impulso? ¿Hay una verdadera razón tras su acción?

 _''Hiccup''_ solloza Toothless a su lado lamiendo su rostro.

—Te… Te amo —dice Hiccup y una pequeña sonrisa perfila sus labios, su último aliento se desliza con el viento y envuelve al enorme dragón que ruge con tal intensidad y tal dolor que se escucha por toda la isla.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III acaba de morir en sus brazos y él no sabe porque. _Por ti_ había susurrado el joven. _Por ti._ Toothless vuelve a rugir y solloza apretando el pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, protegiéndolo con sus alas.

 _Por él._


	2. Why does Fate Make us Suffer?

**Why does fate make us suffer?**

 _Yo he esperado por alguien como tú_

 _Pero ahora estás escapando_

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino nos hace sufrir?_

 ** _What've you done?-Within Temptation_**

El joven sostiene la mano de su pareja con lágrimas en los ojos. El otro le sonríe con suavidad y aprieta su mano sin mucha fuerza. El color cetrino en la piel otrora bronceada hace que su estómago se revuelva, su cabello seco y maltratado, los labios partidos y las profundas ojeras en sus ojos queman por todo su cuerpo. A pesar de su mal estado, su pareja sigue siendo tan hermosa como cuando se conocieron.

Mirarse a los ojos de igual color verde la primera vez hizo que las piezas encajaran en su lugar. Es casi como si hubiera nacido el uno para el otro. Perfectos, como un puzzle, como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos por toda su vida.

Y durante toda su vida él estuvo esperando, algo, a alguien. Y está seguro de que ese alguien es este joven cuya vida se escapa por sus dedos como arena de un reloj.

Si el destino los quería juntos, ¿Por qué los separaba ahora que iban a ser felices por el resto de su mortal existencia?

—Drake —la voz es tan suave que a veces parece más un suspiro que palabras.

Se inclina, atento a sus palabras.

—Quiero que… —el joven tose y sangre escarlata mancha la impoluta sábana blanca que lo envuelve—. Quiero que me prometas que serás feliz.

—Yo no puedo ser feliz con nadie más que tú, Hiccup —sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que no llegan a derramase. Debe ser fuerte. Por los dos.

—Encontrarás a alguien que te haga más feliz, Drake —Hiccup besa su mano con suavidad—. Nunca olvides que… que siempre te amare.

La sonrisa en los labios de su hermosa pareja se marchita como una flor que ha sido arrancada de su jardín y sus ojos se cierran para nunca volverse a abrir.

Drake solloza con fuerza abrazándose al cadáver, pero ninguna lágrima corre por sus mejillas. Como si su cuerpo no tuviese más lágrimas.

¿Por qué el destino, ese del que Hiccup tanto hablaba hasta convencerlo, tenía que ser tan injusto y arrebatarle a la única persona que ha amado?

* * *

Drake es Toothless pero versión humana :3


	3. Would You Mind if I Killed You?

**_Would You Mind if I Killed You?_**

 _¿Te importaría si te matara?_

 _¿Te importaría si lo intentara?_

 _Porque te has convertido en mi peor enemigo_

 ** _What've you done?-Within Temptation_**

La sorpresa plaga su rostro tan rápido que por un segundo la mano de Hiccup tiembla. Pero la mantiene en alto, el arma cargada, el índice en el gatillo, los ojos verdes puestos en el hombre que ama con toda su alma.

—Hiccup, ¿qué? —pregunta el otro, aún confundido—. ¿Es una broma?

Hiccup niega pero mantiene su posición. No baja el arma en ningún momento.

—Me mentiste —susurra con la voz rota por las lágrimas pero estas no caen. Todo lo que descubrió esa tarde se reproduce en su mente una y otra vez—. Mataste a mis padres.

La comprensión se abre paso por el rostro del moreno y un pesado suspiro escapa de sus labios.

—Hiccup yo no…

—¡Pusiste tu maldito dedo en el gatillo! —grita temblando de pies a cabeza, quedos sollozos escapan de su garganta y la vista se vuelve borrosa—. Los mataste, bajo coacción o no, y luego fingiste quererme… ¡fingiste amarme!

—Yo te amo Hiccup —el moreno da unos pasos hacia él pero el sonido del seguro al ser removido lo mantiene anclado a su sitio.

—Eres un mentiroso, y lo peor de todo es que no puedo odiarte —Hiccup sonríe con amargura.

—Hiccup hablemos con calma —intenta nuevamente.

—Te amo —Hiccup cierra los ojos, el dolor plagado en sus pupilas. El sonido de la bala escapando por la boca del arma hace que sus oídos piten, pero por un breve segundo podría jurar que escucha el metal atravesar la carne, los músculos y los nervios del otro y posiblemente atravesarlo y terminar incrustada en la pared.

Abre los ojos y lo ve caer, como en las películas, en cámara lenta, con los ojos verdes desenfocados y una expresión perpleja en su rostro. La sangre crea un charco cuando el cuerpo termina de caer al suelo, el fino traje negro manchado en carmín.

Sus manos tiemblan, una vez más. Quedos sollozos escapan de sus labios, la mano izquierda se alza, el cañón aún caliente acaricia su sien como el beso de una amante, que susurra sus perdones y le desea los mejores deseos.

—Te amo —repite y el atronador sonido llena el aire.

Todo se vuelve oscuridad.


	4. When it Ends

**When it Ends**

 _No te dejare ir_

 _Vamos a ser libres cuando esto termine_

 ** _What've you done?-Within Temptation_**

El pequeño castaño se encoje sobre sí mismo cuando un nuevo disparo llena el aire, seguido por el estruendo de una explosión. El moreno a su lado lo pega un poco más a su cuerpo. Ambos rezan en silencio, rogando porque ninguna de las bombas caiga sobre la prisión donde han sido encerrados, por puro capricho de su gobernante.

—Drake, tengo miedo —susurra el castaño mirándolo con los ojitos verdes anegados de lágrimas.

Drake baja la vista y le sonríe con cariño y besa su pequeña y pecosa naricita.

—Te juro que sobreviviremos a esto —dice con convicción mientras lo acomoda en su regazo. El pequeño vuelve a encogerse cuando una nueva bomba cae demasiado cerca, tanto que por varios minutos sus oídos pitan y deben esperar para que el otro lo escuche.

—¿De verdad saldremos de aquí? —Pregunta el castaño con inocencia, los ojos brillantes de esperanza—. ¿Estaremos juntos por siempre?

A Drake le rompe le corazón ver la expresión del castaño. Le sonríe, trata de ocultar su propio dolor y palmea su cabeza.

—Te juro que seremos libres y estaremos juntos siempre —dice a pesar de que es mentira.

Y el pequeño también sabe que es mentira pero le regala su sonrisa más brillante y se acurruca en sus brazos para tratar de dormir e ignorar los estridentes disparos y las mortales bombas que penden de sus cabezas, cada vez más cerca.

No sabe en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero la próxima vez que abre los ojos hay demasiado silencio para ser verdad. Mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de dos cosas: Estaba en una lujosa habitación, con una cómoda cama y sabanas frescas y limpias; y Drake no está con él.

Intenta levantarse pero una mano que no estaba ahí antes lo detiene. Alza los ojos y sus brillantes esmeraldas se encuentran con un par de orbes dorados.

—¿Y Drake? —pregunta, sin prestar atención que esta frente a un desconocido, sin importarle donde está. Solo puede registrar que está solo, sin Drake.

—Lo siento pequeño Hiccup. Solo podíamos salvarlo a usted, era el trato —el hombre de fríos ojos dorados y largo cabello rojo se pone en pie—. Descansa, tu herida aún debe sanar.

Los ojos de Hiccup siguen los del hombre y su garganta se seca al ver que su pie derecho ya no está. Pero las lágrimas que se deslizan por sus mejillas no son por el pie perdido o el dolor que este le causa.

El sollozo que rompe en la silenciosa habitación es a causa del simple hecho de que Drake no cumplió su promesa. Aun cuando ya sabía que había mentido.

Al menos todo había acabado.


End file.
